Number One
by ChainsLeatherSex
Summary: Humor Goodness, Jous Arse, Jou breaking up with Seto in the funniest way and ditching all else to go and have fun! shounen ai and anzu bashing! ONE SHOT! complete... duh...


A/N hello, if you wanna know why this is rated PG-13 if there is no make out or nuthing.. its because brief nudity and my cussing at the end . Ok but this is a little dis-oriented because i was hyper and I BLOODY CAN BWAHAHAHAAAA

yeah i dont own this song or YUGIOH so yeah READ! REVIEW! MARRY ME! umm forget the last part... unless you Bakura or Dylan... or Yami Marik for that instance... or any hot anime guy for that instance! TATSUYA MY LOVE! oh woe is me...

Number One - Skye Sweetnam

I saw my boyfriend hanging with this girl that I hate  
He didn't have to tell why last night he was late  
I can't believe what you tell me  
Your lies have come undone  
Now I'm living on the road looking out for number one

I took a ride to the city  
Had to get out of this place  
I just can't say I'm pretty  
When the tears fall down my face  
I used to think it was over  
But its only just begun  
Now I'm living on the road looking out for number one

One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I used to ride on a Greyhound stashed away on a train  
But I take for the subway  
That's were the goods are in the rain  
I wanna follow the rivers to an island in the sun  
Now I'm living on the road looking out for number one

One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
Late at night trying to fight  
I just might figure out him  
Right now I'm feeling fine  
I'm better off without him ya!  
One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I know that on day you'll see me  
I'll haunt you when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I'm number one

Jou looked at the scene in front of him. His boyfriend, Seto, was currently in a heated battle of tonsil hockey with the school slut Anzu. He first felt angry then a sense of hyper-ness washed over him. He had been planning to disappear for a while and was worried about what Seto would think but I guess that was unimportant now. He laughed maniacally, which unfortunately caught the attention of his boyfriend. He smirked at the blonde and was about to go back to the battle when Jou dropped his pants and mooned the asshole. Seto was about to say something insulting but then again why spoil the view? Jou pulled his pants back up, blew a kiss to the confuzzeled teen, and skipped down the sidewalk, sticking his tongue out to catch the raindrops.

When Jou finally reached the apartment the two shared he packed his bag while singing random songs like 'just like a pill' by Pink and other random songs. Suddenly a song came on the radio

_This is 100.3 playing 'Number One' by Skye Sweetnam!_

He started singing the lyrics along with the agitated female. It was like his life played by a hyperactive chic with a pink dress on (1) over her t-shirt and denium. He was twirling and shaking his ass when two arms wrapped around his waist, he grinned maniacally.

"Why hello Seto…" the other just gave a grunt. Jou finished his packing by zipping the bag and spun right back into the arms of his boyfriend and smirked.

"Your pitiful, I just saw you smooching the slut Anzu and you still think _you _have a chance with _me_?" the brunette nodded and kissed the blonde. Jou kissed back with full force and grinned, Seto smirked, thinking his puppy would never leave him for such a trivial issue as a make-out session with another person! But boy was he wrong, when he went to kiss him again he met air, he spun around to see Jou skipping out the door calling merrily

"Buh bye now!" Seto just stared at the retreating back with shock…

Jou giggled with glee as he made his way down the steps to the bus stop. He was still humming the song as he looked up at the top floor, where his boy **cough **ex-boyfriend was staring out the window. The brunette had opened the window and was shouting for Jou to come out of the rain and talk. Jou heard the song still playing behind the brunette and he shouted back up

"FROM NOW ON, THAT'S OUR SONG OK?" Seto nodded confusedly. Jou just smiled and skipped onto the bus, asking the driver a question accompanied by a sweet smile

"How far is it from the airport?" the driver gave him slight directions and was about to close the doors but Jou skipped back down and climbed onto the street. Skipping in the rain, making his way to destiny's doorstep… or maybe the airport…. Who cares!

A/N hey u guys, i love that song and im happy i finally have a one-shot up! I wrote it in the middle of the night so yeah its a bit coocoo. I love breaking up! Its so fun when the other one is all surprised and stuff!

(1) look at the music video to see her in the tutu thing! its so funn!

REVIEW! teehee IM BLOODY FUCKING HYPER! SSSSSSSUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!


End file.
